Raleigh Cooper
Raleigh Cooper is a rookie kicker for the Las Vegas Bandits. Biography Raleigh Cooper is a raccoon born in Anchorage, Alaska. He is the only child of Richard and Dominique Cooper. Despite having a good home and a mother and father who loved him he didn't have many friends, despite many attempts. So he spent a lot of time on his own kicking a ball at the wall of an old shed. At that point in his life he'd never even thought his future would lie in football. Until one day, he tried to play ball with some other neighbor kids, but they didn't want to play with him and told him to get lost, and left him. After a few minutes they boys were playing kickball while Raleigh sat in the shadow of a tree and watched longingly. Then their ball went kinda wide and ended up stopping near his tree. The leader of the group shouted at Raleigh to bring their ball back. But the young raccoon was still very angry at them for shunning him and not letting him play with them, so instead of picking the ball up and giving it to them, he kicked it, sending it flying. Seeing it go so far he realized that he had actually got a thrill from it more so then kicking his own ball at a wall for no reason. When Raleigh got home the first thing he did was ask his parents about sports that involved kicking a ball. Soon enough Raleigh was watching his first Football game with his father on TV. It didn't take Richard long to notice that his young son was focused on the Kicker and soon he was telling Raleigh all about what the Kicker does and his position on the team. Soon the Little Raccoon was self proclaimed expert on Kickers. When he was old enough attend High school Raleigh made a b-line for the Football signup sheet. While he was good he didn't make 1st string, but the coach recognizing the raccoon's skills made him the teams 2nd string kicker. For most of his high school days this was more then enough he was playing the sport he loved in the position he loved. That all changed after on particularly tough game. Raleigh had been called in to replace the 1st string Kicker who had been injured. He performed phenomenally, scoring point after point. The game was won and as the team celebrated the coach commented that Raleigh reminded him of one of the great kickers of the old FFL. Another raccoon kicker by the name of Melvin Manhoff. Once he got home, Raleigh started researching this Melvin Manhoff. He soon discovered that Manhoff was considered the greatest Kicker of his time. Playing his whole career on the New York Apples, a long defunct team. Reading more about Melvin, Raleigh felt something ignite in his soul. He had been compared to Melvin Manhoff. He needed to match him, no. Raleigh needed to Surpass him. The Comparison had placed Raleigh in a shadow, now he worked even harder then anybody had ever seen before. This drive eventually got him the 1st string position. Upon Graduation Raleigh was ecstatic to learn he had been granted a full football scholarship for Anchorage College. This made his parents no end of happy too. It meant that he wasn't moving to another state to continue his education. As his time in collage progressed so too did his drive. Each game lost he stepped up his workout routine. Each game won he stepped up his workout routine. Of course he wasn't all work and no play. Far from it. He worked hard and played even harder. Enjoying more then a few nights on the town with his friends and teammates. After Graduation Raleigh made it a point to keep track of all the news regarding the UFFL. He wanted to make sure he didn't miss the chance to submit himself for the draft. While he waited he was certainly not idle by any means. He spent the time working on his kicks and keeping himself in prime condition. When the draft came he would be ready. And finally he would show the world that he was better then Melvin Manhoff. Throws: Right Interview Kickers and Punters are typically less physical positions than other positions in American football. How does your player stay in shape physically despite their physicalities (hooved feet, short legs, heavy tails, etc.)? Raleigh has a workout regimen that he routinely keeps to during the times when he is not playing. You would be able to set your watch by his workout routine. He has made it his goal in life to be the best Kicker in the UFFL. How would your player respond to the question, "What team are you most hoping drafts you to their team?" "Well I am a big fan of the Ponies. Bet you thought I'd say the Bandits didn't ya!" *laughs* "But to be honest, It doesn't really matter to me which team decides to draft me. But for the purpose of this question, I'd say the Ponies." Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? Raleigh is a balance between the two. On the one paw the money is amazingly good, But on the other he also wants to make sure he has plenty of security. But if he had to choose between security and the big $$$ he'd pick the security. What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? Practicing his kicking and also making video blogs during his workouts and or streaming them. Showing the public what he goes through to keep himself in top condition. Contract Info Statistics Individual Current Season: Win-Loss Record Total Record: -- Category:Kickers Category:Raccoon Category:Las Vegas